Phylactery
A phylactery is a powerful amulet, which gives power over the person it was created from. They are most commonly employed by Shields to afford them the use of Blades. Their appearance is quite varied, the only obvious similarities being the crimson red gem inlaid within it in some fashion. Tempering The process of creating a new phylactery is often called Tempering, and is begun early on in the training process for new Blades. The details of the tempering process itself is kept to the Sangurin circle of enchanters who can create them. They have been entrusted to keep these secrets safe as a means to help prevent misuse of blood control. Bloodstone Coagulation The first agent that is required is a blood sample from the one to be bound to the phylactery. Some superstitions suggests that the blood required must be given willingly, but there is little evidence to support those claims. Within Shadow Sect, this blood sample is usually taken at the beginning of the training process. With the intent expressed that it is required for them to become a Blade. Even purely human blood, when treated with numerous magics and alchemical processes, can be refined into a powerful base with which to bestow some unique magical properties. After an introduction to an Ichoric agent and a carefully monitored coagulation process, the majority of the reactions have already formed the base of the latent bloodstone. This bloodstone has formed a unique trace-back to the bound already, but is only activated upon completion of the Tempering process. Base of Personal Value Next, the base is required. This is an object that once belonged to the bound which must be given for the latent bloodstone to be affixed to. Shadow Sect usually asks for the donation of an item of significance to be used in this purpose halfway through the training process. The greater the sentimental value the greater the effect in making a strong phylactery. The most common items requested are pieces of jewelry and the like, but some weapons and other belongings have been adapted to work for this part of the process. In the event the bound party does not have something suitable, a new piece can be forged. The important part of this step is the sacrifice of some meaningful possession. In this event, any incompatible belonging can be used as a reagent to enchant the newly forged base, providing almost the same benefit. Shadow Sect gives blades a potential base at the beginning of their training. Most commonly a ring bearing the markings of shadow sect, showing their status as a blade trainee. If there is absolutely no item of great enough significance, this mark will be accepted instead. Traditionally, the Sangurin are strong empaths, and know what the bound must give them. But again, voluntary cooperation will greatly aid this process. They are known to simply request another item if the donation is not correct. Only disclosing their readings if lied to. Forging a Contract To finalize the creation of the phylactery, one final binding agent is required. The bound must form some contract with the object itself, or the intended bearer of it. Shadow Sect most commonly has the Blades swear the Oath of Binding at the end of their training process. Other accounts have demonstrated that the contract may range from something as simple as a promise to protect someone, to a written contract signed in blood. Once these conditions have been met, the phylactery is completed, and the bound is now connected to the completed phylactery. Shadow Sect keeps those currently unused in secure vaults, to protect the blades under their control. Black Phylactery While a phylactery is stronger the more willing the bound in its creation, it is possible, while extremely to forge one maliciously, without the will of the host. The bloodstones in these phylacteries are always a dark black, as though forged from ink instead of blood. Black phylacteries are much weaker than regular ones, but can still give a dangerous amount of control to the user. Unlike regular phylacteries, any desire of the bound to resist has no bearing on the usage of command spells, due to the infusion of additional black magics. Usage and Abilites Phylacteries are powerful tools to control humans (albeit to a limited extent) but can only be used by someone with a strong enough Ichor trace. While it is true this is an innate ability of all Shields, there are certain humans who can be trained to also wield these artifacts. Humans under the employ of Shadow Sect who have learned this ability are often called Arma, and can sometimes make temporary replacements for Shields. The two most common usages are the Command and the Trace. Command Inciting command with a phylactery will allow the user to issue an order. The bound has no choice but to acquiesce to this, despite their own will or want to control their actions. Commands require an abundance of energy to issue, growing exponentially with how much the bound resists or allows it. The greater the familiarity of the bound and the user also makes commands easier to use. However the Shadow Sect Operative Handbook "Strongly recommends against unnecessary usage of command spells. They are designed to prevent harm to the bound or another, or to resolve a situation that may have resulted in disaster else wise. Operatives should be mindful that repeated use tends to build resentment. The command spells can be extremely taxing, and should never be solely relied upon. Every well-functioning Cell relies on willing cooperation and trust of your blades. Respect them, and they will aid you regardless." Trace Inciting trace will use the phylactery as a focus, directing the user to the bound wherever they currently are in the same plane of existence. It creates in the user an internal compass that will point towards the bound as long as Trace is channeled. In addition, the trace can point out everything from their path to what they have recently interacted with.